legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka '' ''Arubān) is Soul Eater Evans's Scythe Meister (鎌職人 Kama Shokunin in Japanese). She stands out as the main female protagonist and one of the main Meisters in the story. Of all the main characters, she is the most normal and civilized of the group, which provides a significant balance to the other main characters. Presently, she is a Two-Star Meister and a creator of a Death Scythe. Best Friends: Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok (Sometimes), Knuckles, Lizbeth, Boomer, Hit Girl Rivals: Haruhi Worst Enemies: Zeus Secondary Main Enemies: Medusa, Asura, Sith Stalker Voiced by: Laura Bailey Likes: Reading books, helping everyone to save the Multiuniverse Dislikes: Zeus, Being annoyed by someone (mostly Soul), villains Maka was one of the main protagonists in To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness and The Multiuniversal War of Destiny. The Main Antagonist in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker(when she turned into darkside). One of the main protagonist in The Wrath of God of War Rises and the main protagonist in Meister of War. Relationships Soul Eater Evans Soul Eater Evans is Maka's friend and weapon partner. These are a great exaple as to how opposties attract. Their both so differnt and yet they have a very strong friendship as they always defend each other. Maka first met Soul when he was playing a piano. She discribed the song as dark and strange. And Soul said that this is the kind of person he is. Something about the song got Maka and the two became partners. The 2 also have strong feelings for each other but have yet to tell each other. Spirit Maka's father and the current Death Scythe to Lord Death. Spirit has perental custody over Maka since he devoices Maka's mother Kami one month before the series. Dispite being close when she was small Maka's relationship with her father is mostly strained and hostile on her part as she is upset with his constested flirting with other women. She mostly refuses his atments to bond and does not like to aknowledge Spirit as her father and often say's she hates him. But when push comes to shove their relationship is still a warm and close one. She sometimes shows that she still cares for her father. Black Star Dispite finding his personality highly annoying up to the point she becomes infuriated with his temper and ego Maka finds Black Star a dependable friend. They seem to know each other sence's childhood. Tusbaki Nakatsukasa These two have a deep friendship. Tsubaki often gives Maka advice when she's angry or deepressed and Maka always listens to what she has to say. Death the Kid There is not much interaction with these two but Maka greatly repescts Kid not only as the son of Lord Death but also as a powerful and highly educated individual. She is still however slightly dismay by Kid's OCD problems. Dr. Stein As a fellow Scythe Master Maka see's Stein as a role model like her mother. Blair Dispite Blair being the sole reason why Maka and Soul had to restart their quest to create a Death Scythe Maka allows Blair to live with her and Soul. She appreciates Blair's presences in the house as a cat woman seems to fill an inner-emptiness created by the absence of Maka's mother. But only when she's fully clouthed and stays away from Soul. Crona They were oignaly enemies until Maka activates her black blood and is able to tap into Crona's soul. In that instant she is able to truly why Crona acted the way he/she did and since then they have been close friends. Maka is very kind and gentle to Crona is always there to defend him/her when he/she has trouble. Ragnarok Maka finds Ragnarok almost as annoying as Black Star with his loud mouth preverted nature and need to bully Crona. Dispite this she accepts him since he is physical part of Crona. Knuckles They both met in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness, Maka makes great friends with Knuckles,although she kicks,punch,and use her books at him and his friends when Knuckles does his sneaky,selfish,and foolish stuff with Black Star,Soul,and Kid, much like Peter,Quagmire,Joe,and Clevleand stuff,but they had a good times,Knuckles fears her cause of her anger/insane/evil clone,ONLY her anger/insane/evil clone fears him,anything else NONE,it's revealed that She and Soul left the Helper Squad for an unknown reason why... Lizbeth Maka and her meet and become partners in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny. Separated from their other friends, they decide to join up together against Discord, Sigma and their respective groups. They become great friends. Maka also knows about her archenemy Hunson Abadeer and despite what she hears, Maka goes along with her friend and archfoe joining forces to stop a greater threat. They are rather similar which may be a reason why Liz may take some future events that happen to Maka personally. They often hang together and talk about their pasts with each other. She also shows great loyalty as she decided to go after Weil even though her and Zero could handle it. Maka also expresses a feeling that Lizbeth should do her in if Maka ever slips off the edge of good into evil. Boomer Zeus(God of War) Maka and Zeus' relationship is pretty much the same as Lizbeth's relationship with Hunson Abadeer apart from Abadeer holding Lizbeth in high regard and being very willing to ally up with her against a common foe. Maka hate's Zeus and Zeus (in the next adventure he shows up in) is going to focus more on her then anyone else. Mechuckles: He is one the villains Maka hates, behind Medusa and Zeus. She fought him in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker and killed. But how will she react when she finds out he returned? Ares: Ares is Maka's former archenemy and a new ally. Ares was once Maka's archenemy but after he apologies and reformed. Maka doesn't trust him but she will respect and keep an eye on Ares when they both will meet in Meister of War facing Zeus. In The Legend of Maka Albarn Ares helps the heroes against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Torres since he doesn't want his friends to be killed and he truly cared about them. Personality Maka is a kind and caring person. However she can get mad very easy and when she's mad she scare's alot of people namely her team The Helper Squad. In Meister of War... You all know what her personality will be during the Adventure... Powers and Abilities Maka, in the show, wasn't strong like Black Star or Kid, until this series she is truly stronger then them both. Due to her training, hard focused alot more then them, and enchanced superhuman abilities. During The Rise of Mechuckles, Maka defeats Soul,Black Star,Kid,Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty with her darkside. In Meister of War, Maka became one of the dangerous and strongest warriors in Multiuniverse, She took down, Theasus(The Son of Poseidon),Alrik,Perseus,and the old man name Icarus. She has proven capable of overpowerd the Hydra,Maka throws the Colosseus after it attempted to crush her beneath it's foot, she also prevented both Cronos and Atlas from crushing her between their their hands. She even overpowered the Gods of Olympus by defeating Poseidon, stealing Hades's soul, ripping off Helios's head, cutting Hermes's legs, took down Hercules by punching him many times with his own weapons, slicing Cronos's stomach and killing him, and beating the shit out Zeus to the death. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Her Debut Story The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Maka is returning like her friends and is to be a main character. One thing is for certain she will be separated from her friends expect for her partner and weapon Soul. Maka is also is going to be a main hero in Lizbeth's side of the story will act as her partner. She will also help Lizbeth, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury get the Tesseract back from Discord and Obodiah Stane. She is sought out by Agent Coulson and Nick Fury as alongside Lizbeth they may need her help. She and Evans are found by Agent Coulson who recruits them into S.H.E.I.L.D. Maka meets Lizbeth and also becomes friends with The V Crusaders. She also attends Sigma's rally and disagrees with his views and then defends Homer from Laufey who Simpson mistaked for a raspberry popsicle. It's revealed that Maka was also given the Super Human Serum by Nick Fury and developed super human abilities. Maka though brushes it off like Lizbeth eventually, also she learns why her new partner is with them now and feels pity for her. Maka learns about Hunson Abadeer and Discord and she and her friends fight the latter while making an alliance with the former. Maka also uses her superhuman speed, strength and other abilites to stop the base from blowing and fights Sophitia with incredible abilties Maka then helps her friends with organzing a plan with Hunson and Lizbeth against the villains. Though she does wonder if they're underestimating Sigma. She later saved Hades(Ghost N Goblins) with Soul from a clone Poseidon made by Jim Moriarty and then after destroying his clone she kicked Jim in the face and sent him flying into the sky. She and Lizbeth tag against Sophitia when they see Discord again they do win but she decides to rest with since Liz needed head rest. She then befriends Patroklos and takes action against Sigma at Retrovile. Maka then works with Joe, Agent Smith and Hades in stopping a big plant Monster made by Burns and Carla. She suceeds mostly with Smith's co-operation as Hades and Joe let them fight the big guy. Maka then storms the office of Sigma with the others and also gets involved in shitting on Discord. Maka then learns of who Sektor killed and she feels sympathy for Lizbeth's depression considering it was a close friend of hers. When Soul falls out of the plane she with Lizbeth, Homer and Ciel rescue him and a plunge into some black hole. Now they must wonder how to get back. She gets back with the others as one would expect to. Maka then learns more about M.O.D.A.B as Lizbeth and Boomer discuss things. She then trys to cook for the crew which Lizbeth and Abadeer was good. Maka then learns about what happened with the next 2 rings and they split up to do the job. Maka goes with her friends to bring Sophitia back on Lizzy's request and during the fight, Maka Maka Chops Soul for being a prevert and then helps Lizbeth get Sophitia with them. She also learns about the anormality that Lizbeth, Zero, Hunson and Ciel all feel they should stop. She then spys on Dib with Lizbeth, Hunson and The V Crusaders. Maka defeats Asura for good (presumably) and then she personally helps Lizbeth and Zero find a weak spot on Weil as she helps them defeat him. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Maka returns as the first main hero and character in this story. When Maka heard of Knuckles(Mechuckles) threatens Crona, Maka rush to Knuckles's house and beat him to death. Lizbeth convince Maka that someone else is in a diguise of Knuckles, Mechuckles comes and tells Maka and the other two teams that he was the one who disguise as Knuckles to threatens Crona,pissed off, she decided to go after him, but Mechuckles trips her and call Maka a whore. Maka goes with the two teams to see the Scorpion Squad and The Omega League. Maka at some point reveals how she and Crona met to the heroes which of course raises supscion in Lizbeth as well as in Linkara, V and Alucard. She lets the rogue members of the Phobos's empire join them. Later Mechuckles sends an army to attack the heroes base. During the escape she and Soul encounter The Sith Stalker. Maka tells Soul to leave and she fights him one on one. She fought well but she could not defeat him. Then as the heroes began escape on their ship the Sith Stalker used the force to hold the ship in place ready to finish all the heroes off. But he told Maka that the only way to save them was to give in to the dark side. If it was to save those she care about she did. And she became the apprentice to The Sith Stalker. The heroes were shocked to see her serving The Sith Stalker. And even more when she fought her friends at the DWMA. Later she fought and beaten Cruger Scorpion V and Knuckles. She thought she killed them. But somehow they were still alive. The Sith Stalker was not pleased to see she failed and he made her suffer. Near the end she fought Lizbeth and Soul and the two together returns Maka to side of good. Maka at the end went one on one with Mechuckles and killed him. The Wrath of God of War Maka is returning as one of the two main heroes in this story alongside her best friend and partner,Lizbeth. Maka and Lizbeth are the only ones who can defeat Ares. Meister of War Season 1 Maka Returns as the ONLY main hero/character of the story. Meister of War Season 2 Like the first season, Maka is the main hero/character of the story. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Maka appears in this What If story as one of the 3 main characters along side Lizbeth and Angewomon. The Legend of Maka Albarn Maka appears as the main character of a future story. Years past from Meiser of War, Maka has gone through many changes such as a growth spurt, developing more feminine features, growing out her blond hair which is now a lighter blond, acquiring new clothes, her voice changes, becoming more girly and has become beautiful as a result of her growing up into a mature adult. she seems to have enjoyed herself until some unsettling news is revealed She is dying and she must find a way to resolve herself of death and seeks out her friends Lizbeth and Soul for help in addition to some of her other friends. She as well as Lizbeth and Boomer use a deager to restore them back to their age at the time of Meiser of War but with their memories in tact. Allies: Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid. Liz and Patty Tompson, Lord Death, Dr. Stein, Blair, Crona, Ragnarok, Knuckles, The Helper Squad, Kratos, The Striker Force, Cruger, The Omega League, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nick Fury, V, Zero, Ciel, Alucard, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lance, Sergant Callhoun, Vanellope, Marie Renard, The Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Wolverine, Ritcher Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Dib, Bubbles,Nina Cortex, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, General Rahm Kota, Angewomon, The Sailor Scouts, Deadpool, Enemies: Zeus, Medusa, Asura, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Discord, The Dystopia League, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire,Phobos's League, Elder God,Elders of the Realm, Unicron, Unicrons Heralds, Blitzwing, The Decepticons, General Tor, The Invaders, The Illusive man, The Humanists, Sovereign, Harbinger, Hal 9000. Trivia Maka is the only character that Knuckles fears. The people Maka hates the mosts are Zeus and Medusa Maka, at first, was not stronger then Black Star or Kid, until this series, she is now Stronger then them, do to her training and hard focused alot more then them and her now enhanced superhuman abilities.While she Black Star and Kid are able to fight without their partners they still prefer to do that. It's confirmed that Maka will be the "New Kratos" in The Wrath of God of War, and in Meister of War Season 1 and 2. Maka is the Main Character of the Helper Squad Storyline. Maka can sometimes be an anti hero. Example: Because of how violent she can be to her friends at times. Maka will be one of the three main pure heroines protagonists in the What If story LOTM: Darkness Incarnate, alongside Lizbeth and Angewomon. Maka Albarn is revealed to be a princess of a lost kingdom. In a future adventure she goes looking for it. Maka is the first teenage heroine to fall into darkside. Maka is quite a counterpart of her new friend and partner Lizbeth, Example: *They both scare their leaders when they are angry. *They are both nice and strong. *They are both smart. *They are both book worms. *They're tomboys. *They're both insecure *They're both cute *They're both Princess Around the end of Meiser of War or at the time of Blackpool, Maka will become an adult and look a lot like her mother. Bth bbxc-1.jpg imagesCAQ2TQ8S.jpg MAKA.jpg Maka4.jpg Maka-3-.jpg Snapshot 1 (27-01-2013 9-24 AM).png pics-by-maka-albarn-soul-eater-20115890-400-225.jpg char_7127.jpg Maka_Albarn_full_1069918.jpg Tumblr_lftgvaSgdF1qetszso1_500.jpg|Maka and Soul Snapshot 8 (2-5-2013 12-33 PM).png maka 1.jpg maka 2.jpg maka 3.jpg maka 4.jpg Snapshot 35 (2-5-2013 12-46 PM).png Snapshot 36 (2-5-2013 12-46 PM).png Snapshot 37 (2-5-2013 12-47 PM).png Snapshot 38 (2-5-2013 12-48 PM).png Snapshot 39 (2-5-2013 12-49 PM).png Snapshot 40 (2-5-2013 12-49 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-5-2013 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 5 (2-5-2013 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 11 (2-5-2013 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 15 (2-5-2013 12-36 PM).png Snapshot 1 (2-5-2013 12-30 PM).png Snapshot 4 (2-5-2013 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 7 (2-5-2013 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 10 (2-5-2013 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 14 (2-5-2013 12-35 PM).png Snapshot 17 (2-5-2013 12-37 PM).png Snapshot 18 (2-5-2013 12-37 PM).png Snapshot 19 (2-5-2013 12-38 PM).png Snapshot 21 (2-5-2013 12-39 PM).png Snapshot 22 (2-5-2013 12-39 PM).png Snapshot 24 (2-5-2013 12-40 PM).png Snapshot 25 (2-5-2013 12-40 PM).png Snapshot 26 (2-5-2013 12-41 PM).png Snapshot 27 (2-5-2013 12-41 PM).png Snapshot 28 (2-5-2013 12-41 PM).png Snapshot 29 (2-5-2013 12-42 PM).png Snapshot 31 (2-5-2013 12-43 PM).png Snapshot 32 (2-5-2013 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 33 (2-5-2013 12-44 PM).png 13497705834.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Second in Command Category:Tomboys Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Superhumans Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Videos Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Scythe Users Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Weapon Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Amazons Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Main Characters in Meister of War Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Characters of the first half of The P Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of the second half of The P Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Protagonists in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Pure Good Category:Big Goods Category:Nicest Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Main Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Enemies of The Olympus Empire Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Kids who have matured Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:The Multiuniversal Force Members Category:Main Characters in The Olympus Saga Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Main Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Royalty Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn